La Vida en Kokuyo
by Aurus di Nebbia
Summary: Capitulos cortos sobre los "dias normales" de los personajes en Kokuyo
1. Chapter 1

**Notas**: Hola! este es mi primer fic en esta cuenta ^^ serán varios capítulos cortos de las ocurrencias en Kokuyo land~ (si es que tienen éxito y recibo reviews) Mas adelante habra un poco de 6996. Espero que les dé aunque sea un poco de risa~ y que me den sus criticas para mejorar a futuro ^^.

-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece~ todo es obra de Akira Amano-sensei

-Sin mas preambulo, les dejo mi fic. Disfruten y comenten owo

* * *

**La vida en Kokuyo**

-Mukuro-san! ya llegaste! ¿me trajiste comida? ¿algun juego? ¿algo para mi? -brincaba Ken frenéticamente al ver entrar a su "amo" con una bolsa de comida

-Chikusa… -Mukuro ignoro a Ken - ¿No te dije que llevaras a nuestra mascota al veterinario para que le pusieran sus vacunas? -preguntaba con voz aburrida, porque eso ya se había hecho costumbre

-Lo siento Mukuro-san, me encargare de inmediato -contestó el chico de gafas sin darle mucha importancia al tema- vamos Ken, tus regalos están afuera enterrados en alguna parte -lo engañó y se lo llevo atado a una correa como si fuera… bueno, después de todo es un perro, y este salió feliz del lugar como si fuera a su paseo matutino

-Kufufu, esos dos nunca cambiaran -Mukuro colocó la bolsa sobre el sofá cuando sintió la presencia de algo maligno, algo que con solo pensarlo le traía malos recuerdos, algo que llevaba desgracias, esa esencia de… Chanel nº5 y el shampoo que había comprado Mukuro la semana pasada… así es: M.M.

-Mukuro-chan!~ -la chica se abalanzo sobre el mencionado y este solo esbozo una sonrisa más falsa que Byakuran hablando sobre la paz mundial

-¿Y ahora que quieres M-chan? -Mukuro se apartó de ella sin perder la calma

-Bueno~ hoy habrá una venta exclusiva de joyas en Namimori y…~ -M.M. se acercaba cada vez más a Mukuro con una cara "adorable"

-"Y..." kufufu, ¿Que quieres que yo haga? no te daré más dinero, la última vez Ken se comió una parte del sofá por falta de comida -recordaba Mukuro llevando su mano a su frente en señal de decepción- así que mejor vete, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí

-No seas asi! solo queria que me acompañaras… -la pelirroja hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos- ...y podrías ayudarme a compra-

-De ninguna manera, iré, pero no pagare nada por ti -Mukuro tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta- andando, mi tiempo aquí es limitado y aun tengo cosas por hacer

-Gracias Mukuro-chan!~

Ya estando en Namimori, M.M. no dejaba de estar pegada a las ventanas de tiendas de ropa y Mukuro se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con esas personas a diario? y en especial… ¿Ken habrá devorado otro sofá?

-Mukuro-chan, mira! esas son las joyas de las que te hable~ -le decía muy alegre y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó a la tienda

-Son simples trozos de metal con joyas incrustadas, no tienen ningún tipo de poder… -dijo Mukuro desinteresado y volviendo a ver los alrededores en busca de alguien para pelear y no aburrirse de la "tarde de shopping con M.M."

-Estoy empezando a creer que era mejor salir con el idiota de Chikusa! -luego de decir eso y notar que Mukuro estaba viéndose en un espejo mientras se acomodaba la piña que tenía por cabello, vio una joya que le llamó mucho la atención- Es hermoso!

-Kufufu, ya lo sabia, soy unico -le contestaba con engreimiento moviendo su cabello

-No hablaba de ti! mira este collar~ no crees que es precioso? -le preguntaba mientras posaba, cosa que a Mukuro no le llamaria la atencion ni dentro de 10 años… para estar seguros, dentro de 20 años. Pero al voltearse quedó deslumbrado al ver eso y lo bien que podría llegar a verse en "ella"

-Verdad que es lindo! -insistió M.M.

-Ciertamente, apresúrate a ver el resto de cosas, ire a ver por allí -giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección a la que iría- con suerte te compre algo kufufu lamentablemente no creo en la suerte

-Si si, se que no me quieres ayudar -Mukuro no le dio importancia a esto y se fue- Mukuro-chan es raro…

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de irse, M.M. llevaba 3 bolsas de joyas que compro (o que robo, con ella nunca se sabe) pero Mukuro también llevaba dos pequeña bolsas. M.M. no le pregunto nada porque ese podría ser un presente para ella. Siguieron el camino hacia Kokuyo en silencio hasta que llegaron.

-Mukuro-san! Kakipi me engaño! dijo que me había comprado algo y escarbe todo el terreno de Kokuyo para buscarlo y solo dijo -se puso en pie imitando la pose de chikusa y sacando unos lentes de quien sabe donde- "lo siento Ken, eso fue la semana pasada" -le reclamaba Ken a Mukuro

-Si, me doy cuenta de lo del jardin… -decía Mukuro aun sonriendo y con un tic en su ojo derecho- no importa, te compre esto -le entregó una de las bolsas que había comprado y tenía un pastelito con crema y los ojos de Ken brillaron como nunca

-Mukuro-san es el mejor! -luego se fue a comer el pastel a su rincón en la habitación

-Mukuro-chan~ que es eso que compraste? -le preguntaba M.M. con curiosidad

-Kufufu, ya es hora de irme -Mukuro nuevamente ignoro a M.M.- Chikusa, te encargo a chrome

-Claro, que tenga un buen viaje -le dijo acomodando sus lentes

-Nos vemos M-chan -luego se escuchó su último "kufufu" y la niebla que salía de su cuerpo era la señal de que chrome iba en camino, por lo que M.M. se fue, no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de sus amigos: "Vayanse al infierno, solo quiero a Mukuro".

Por fin llego chrome, pero estaba confundida al ver esa bolsita en sus manos

-Chikusa…?

-Mukuro lo compro para ti, si me disculpas, buenas noches -se fue a su dormitorio y chrome solo asintió

-Mukuro-sama… -al abrir la bolsita, ahí estaba el collar que había visto Mukuro: era un búho hecho en plata y en el centro tenía un corazón de diamantes con una escritura por dentro que decía: "La Nebbia D'amore".

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el fic -w-U si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto comenten lo que no les gusto xD cualquier tipo de review será agradecido ^^ nos leemos~


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa~ antes que nada, gracias a los que me dejaron review en serio es muy importante para mi ;w; pero les debo el 6996 para el proximo cap, lo prometo!

Como ya saben, KHR! no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano

* * *

**La Vida en Kokuyo: 2**

Es el inicio de otro dia normal. El cielo aún era azul, las hojas de los árboles caían dando la bienvenida al otoño, Dino andaba perdido como de costumbre, las aves cantaban, Hibari le decía "kamikorosu" a cuanta gente se le cruzara por el camino y en Kokuyo todo marchaba con "normalidad". Hasta que nuestro estimado, queridísimo e inteligente Ken se comio el collar de Chrome

-Porque rayos te lo comiste? Esto es problemático -le reclamaba Chikusa

-No fue mi culpa! Estaba sobre la mesa y era de noche… -contestaba Ken mientras se encogía de hombros

-Te lo comiste hace tanto tiempo y hasta ahora lo dices… que buen chico -decia Mukuro con una sonrisa siniestra- Kufufufu, te gustaría cambiar de lugar conmigo en Vindice?

-Mukuro-san! Debe haber alguna forma de recuperar ese regalo de la otra cabeza de piña -una vena resaltó en la frente de Mukuro- Q-quiero decir! De Chrome…

-Por supuesto que hay una manera de hacerlo -sugirió Chikusa tomando el cuchillo del repollo que estaba junto a él

-Kakipi! No quiero que me acuchillen todo solo para sacar eso -Ken trataba de hacerlo cambiar de opinión mientras movía sus manos frente a él

-Tiene razon, seria muy costoso llamar a un doctor solo por eso -ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más a Ken hasta acorralarlo- hay formas más fáciles de hacerlo

-De qué hablan? Mukuro-san… -por primera vez en su vida, Ken analizó la situación- no estara pensando en…

-No te preocupes Ken, solo sufriras al principio -lo consolaba Chikusa

-No… no…. Esperen… Waaaaaaaaaaah!

Luego de una jornada llena de golpes para Ken (entre esos, algunos por parte de Mukuro que fallaban y terminaban golpeando a Chikusa) unas cuantas tazas de té y algunas cosquillas, Ken por fin escupió el collar que tuvo que limpiar por su cuenta. Cada vez Ken ocasionaba más problemas y nuestra piña favorita no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Últimamente ha sido muy problemático -llegó Chikusa y se sentó junto a Mukuro en una banca

-Kufufu, entonces cuál será mi tarea del día de hoy?

-Tengo que salir por unos asuntos pendientes, podría cuidar de Ken solo por hoy?

-no creo que sea gran problema, que mas podria comerse? -No tenía ni idea de lo que decía

-Kakipi! Este queso sabe horrible -decía Ken desde la cocina del lugar, si, desde ahí se escuchaba

-En fin, solo necesitaras mucha paciencia -luego se levantó y se marchó

-Dejamelo a mi -Mukuro también se puso en pie y se dirigió a ver que hacia el "gran genio"- Ken… eso es… un jabón…

-Ya decia yo que estaba raro…

-Ken… olvidalo -otra vez Mukuro salió y se sentó en la misma banca, pero ahora apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano izquierda. Mirando a los alrededores noto que alguien iba hacia el:

-Disculpe buen hombre con cara de "matenme por favor" -le pregunto un chico evidentemente perdido con una voz monótona, tenía el cabello color verde y llevaba un sombrero con forma de manzana?- como se llama este lugar?

Mukuro lo veia de arriba abajo pensando en que mas le podria llegar a pasar ese dia- Esto es Kokuyo, sigue hacia la derecha si quieres seguir perdido

-Ah… gracias -el chico siguió caminando

-Mukuro-san, la vista desde este árbol es estupenda! -grito Ken subido en un árbol

-Si te caes no haré nada para ayudarte

-Que? No te oigo… Mukuro-san! -Ken iba perdiendo su balance hasta que cayó en un rio- Waaaaah

-…

-Me ahogo! Me ahogo!

-Has estado aqui el tiempo suficiente como para saber que nunca hubo un rio frente al edificio

-Oooh… Mukuro-san me ha salvado la vida!

-Kufufu deberia ser mas considerado con Chikusa por soportar días enteros con Ken -suspiro- que más me va a pasar?

Otra vez Mukuro siguió viendo los alrededores y vio al mismo chico de antes, ahora tenía un sombrero de rana

-En donde estoy? -pregunto el chico

-Ya te lo había dicho, estas en Kokuyo -le respondió Mukuro con una voz frustrada

-La vida por acá debe ser difícil -se sentó junto a él

-Ni que lo digas -le replicó con ojos entrecerrados

-… entonces porque no te vas de aquí?

-por que aquí es a donde pertenezco -término de apoyar su rostro sobre sus manos

-Debería idear un plan para escapar de Vindice e irse con Chrome-san como si fuera un cuento de hadas -decía como si la vida le fuese tan facil

-Quien rayos eres? -Le pregunto cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio

-Shishio, actuas muy raro -respondió la rana y luego se levantó- seguire mi camino por allá -señalo la dirección- con suerte llegue a Italia otra vez

-Italia? -antes de que pudiese decir algo más escucho la ruidosa voz de dos personitas muy queridas

-Lambo! Deja de jugar con esa bazooka! -le perseguía Tsuna como de costumbre- ya tenemos suficientes problemas buscando a Dino y tu solo le disparas a todos los que ves!

-No! El grandioso lambo-san jugará con todos!

-Lambo! -esos dos salieron de la vista de Mukuro al igual que el chico rana

-La bazooka de los 10 años, eh? Entonces de seguro nos volveremos a ver -decía un poco calmado. La tarde estaba concluyendo y Chikusa ya había regresado.

-Siento llegar tarde, de seguro Ken ocasionó muchos problemas -entro colocando su bolso en el sofa

-Kufufu, para nada, cierto Ken? -le respondía Mukuro tomando te: había atado a Ken con una soga para que no se moviera ni hiciera ningún movimiento en falso- ves, nada de qué preocuparse -sonrió

-Si usted lo dice…

_En el mundo de las ilusiones_:

-Nagi -Mukuro apareció en frente de la mencionada- he recuperado en collar que Ken se comió "accidentalmente" -se lo entregó

-Mukuro-sama… parece que hoy no tuvo un buen día… -comentaba mientras tomaba el susodicho collar

-Oya? -fue lo único que pudo decir y Nagi solo se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza- a decir verdad, kufufu, Ken no es un angelito que digamos y creo que hasta me ha sacado canas…

-Mukuro-sama, si usted está de acuerdo… mañana me quedaré todo el dia en kokuyo! asi podra descansar un poco… -Nagi seguía viendo el piso hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban

-Tan mal me veo, mi querida Nagi? pero bueno… no me puedo negar a eso -Mukuro dejo de rodearla y se puso frente a ella

-No se preocupe, Mukuro-sama! haré mi mayor esfuerzo...!

* * *

Listo~! espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribi xD

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, tambien acepto ideas para capítulos futuros ^^/

Sin mas que decir, se despide Aurus -w-/


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora TwT pero cuando vi las visitas que tenia este fic me apure a escribir este capitulo aunque quedo un poco 14x96 xD bueno~ gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews n.n/ disfruten owo

* * *

**La Vida en Kokuyo: 3**

Se podría decir que es el tercer día en que seguimos a nuestros personajes en Kokuyo. Esta vez era un día oscuro y lluvioso, la calefacción no ayudaba en nada… en especial porque no tenían. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y el techo diseñado por nuestros ingenieros Ken y Chikusa dejaba pasar algunas gotas.

–Chikusa… –Chrome se acercó a este y tiró de la manga de su uniforme– el lugar se está empezando a inundar… –bajó la mirada al ver que el agua ya estaba llegando a sus rodillas

–Kakipi… la comida se mojó y ya no tenemos que cenar hoy… –le reclamaba Ken imitando a Chrome, tirando de la otra manga mientras el de las gafas se quedaba viendo el techo

–Pronto dejará de llover, no se preocupen –contestaba sin darle mucha importancia a los dos– ademas, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… –dejo salir un respiro

–Deberíamos mudarnos a otro lugar-byon…

–Pero eso no le gustaria a Mukuro-sama…! –Dokuro alzó un poco la voz y luego se sonrojó al ver que los chicos la miraban fijamente

–Bien, entonces negociemos con Mukuro-san, esta situación no puede continuar así –sugirió el de las gafas, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron sobre una mesita que estaba en una zona más alta mientras pensaban en cómo negociarlo para que la piñ... Mukuro aceptara. Estaban tan pensativos que no notaron cuando Chikusa se marchó, llevando consigo el único paraguas disponible. ¿A dónde iría este misterioso chico?

–No lo se-byon! –dijo Ken frustrado porque nunca lograba pensar en algo útil– mejor iré a buscar cualquier cosa para tapar las goteras, no te escapes mujer tonta –se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras del segundo piso y la de la niebla fue a tomar una ducha.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el nivel del agua subía cada vez más y algunos "muebles" comenzaban a flotar. Ken notó la ausencia de Chikusa y bajó a la planta inferior, tomó una jacket y cuando estaba a punto de salir, vió a Chrome recién saliendo el baño: sólo llevaba puesto un paño para cubrir su blanca piel y no tenía su peinado de piña característico, tenía el cabello mojado con un mechón cubriendo su ojo faltante. Al darse cuenta de Ken mirándola, dió un pequeño grito y volvió a entrar en el baño. El chico animal solo parpadeo y una tonalidad de rojo se posó sobre sus mejillas y no pudo decir nada.

–Olvida lo que viste! –le gritaba la chica vistiéndose dentro de la habitación

–Y-yo no… vi nada… –negaba con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Chrome abrió un poco la puerta apoyándose en el marco, esta vez estaba con una falda púrpura y un camisón blanco

–¿Donde esta Chikusa? –le preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y Ken desvió la mirada

–Probablemente fue por algo de comida… –Chrome notó que Ken sólo pensaba en eso y dejó salir una pequeña risa– ¿Q–que, acaso no querías una respuesta? –trataba de no ponerse nervioso

–Sí –fué lo único que contestó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro y Ken rodó los ojos. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar hasta que un estornudo por parte de Chrome lo terminó y la dejó en el piso

–Si seguimos en este lugar te resfriarás, moriré de hambre y Kakipi habrá dominado el mundo –Ken se acercó a la chica y le colocó su jacket encima

–Gra-gracias… –le dijo acomodándose un poco dicha jacket

–Oya oya~ ¿Que estas haciendo con mi Chrome? –dijo Mukuro sentado en un sofá como si se hubiese materializado de un momento a otro– definitivamente el frío les esta afectando –se puso en pie y se fue acercando a Ken

–Son las ilusiones reales de Mukuro-sama… pero no note su presencia... –dijo la ojimorada sorprendida de la situación

–De seguro es una de tus ilusiones, mujer tonta! –le reclamó Ken a la chica

–Kufufu, ¿A quien le estas gritando, animal inútil? –Mukuro lo levantó del cuello de su camisa dejándolo casi sin respiración

–Mukuro-sama! –Chrome se puso en pie pero se detuvo cuando vió a Mukuro lanzar a Ken sobre uno de los tantos pozos del lugar

–Mu-Mukuro-san… no era para tanto-byon! –decía recuperándose y sacudiéndose como un perro por estar mojado

–Entonces, ¿Sobre que ocupaban hablar conmigo? –preguntó sonriendo como si no hubiese hecho nada

–Que Chrome te lo diga…–refunfuñó señalandola

–¿Eh? Yo… bueno… –Dokuro se moría de la vergüenza y cada vez estaba más roja porque Mukuro la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos bicolor y una sonrisa de medio lado

–Kufufufu es divertido verlos asi, por si no se habran dado cuenta, he estado aquí desde hace rato –rió y dirigió su mirada hacia una ventana– podríamos decir que fue justo cuando salió Chikusa

–Pero sigo sin sentir su presencia… –insistió Chrome, ahora mirando fijamente a Mukuro

–¿De que hablas-byon? Este es el verdadero Mukuro-san –le seguía Ken, quien jugaba con el agua a su alrededor

–Nagi, estar con este animal te ha afectado, no deberías tener tanto contacto con el –Mukuro caminó hacia esta y tomó la jacket de Ken arrojándola al suelo y luego le colocó la suya

–¿Que tengo que ver yo? –antes de poder decir algo más, una parte del techo cayó inundando más la instancia– …olvidenlo! Mukuro-san debemos hacer algo para solucionar este problema! –en ese momento Chrome estornudó

–¿Algo como vivir en otro lugar? –Chrome volvió a estornudar– a decir verdad sería una buena idea, pero no tenemos dinero suficiente para hacerlo, hasta entonces viviremos aquí –ahora Chrome tuvo un ataque de tos

–Chrome está muriendo, maldición! Y su habitacion ya esta inundada –colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, intentando pensar nuevamente– ya sé!sube a la mía, no creo que se haya bloqueado el paso aun

–De ningún motivo irá contigo –se puso frente a la chica

–Mukuro-sama…

–Ella es mi responsabilidad y no podría dejar que algo malo le pasara –y pensó para sí mismo: "_aunque Ken sea una buena persona, solo yo puedo estar cerca de ella_"

–¿Tu responsabilidad?! Solo la usas como un contenedor y ni siquiera te preocupas por cómo se alimenta! –le objetó Ken casi gritando

–Pero le dejo dinero suficiente para que compre lo que quiera y se dé una buena vida –se cruzó de brazos dándose un aire de grandeza

–Si, dulces y comida chatarra… –replicó para sí mismo

–Kufufu pero le dejo –sonrió declarándose ganador

–Aceptalo-byon! Ella no te importa y solo la vas a usar para escapar de Vindice –seguía discutiendo Ken sin querer resignarse

–¿Necesitas una prueba cierto? –le preguntaba con una sonrisa juguetona y se puso al lado de Chrome– ¿Si realmente no me importara crees que me atrevería a hacer esto? –Mukuro tomó a Chrome del mentón, acercandola cada vez más hasta juntar sus labios antes de que cualquier "_Mukuro-sama_" por parte de Chrome los interrumpiera y Ken solo se quedó boquiabierto mirandolos

–Mukuro-chan~~ venía a ver si tenias un paraguas que me pudieras prest…..ar –apenas M.M. llegó al lugar vio la escena y arqueo una ceja visualizando la situación– bien… creo que estar con Chikusa no debe ser tan malo como imagino –dio media vuelta y salió del lugar

–Ok ok ya entendí! –Ken desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras los de la niebla se separaban dejando a Nagi aun sorprendida

–Si no quedan dudas, es hora de que nos vayamos –Mukuro tomo a Nagi de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella

–¿A-a donde…van? –preguntaba confundido Ken

–Como me preocupo por mi querida Nagi, nos iremos a vivir a otra parte

–¿Y yo que? ¿Me dejaran aquí olvidado?

–Busca a Chikusa, kufufu ya deberías saber que es lo que hace cuando no está aquí

–¿Kakipi…? -se interrogaba mientras rascaba su cabeza

–Nos vemos… Ken!

* * *

Que tal les parecio el cap? si lo se xD un poco raro...

Pero, ustedes que piensan mis lectores~ que es lo que hace Chikusa? y a donde iran a vivir Mukuro y Chrome?

Todo eso en el proximo cap -w-/ y dejen reviews owo me motivan mucho a escribir~~


End file.
